Silent
by Fate3
Summary: A mute girl from one demension commits suicide and get transported into Gw world. r/r. 1st chapter is a songfic. Don't hurt meh >_


Author's note: I had a dream last night and it all just came to me. I must remember never, EVER, sing Reflection by christina aguilera. This chapter is my first song fic so please! PLEASE! Go easy on me...it is sort of dark. I just thought about suicide and then BAM! it hit me. Litterally *shows the bump on her head*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection  
  
By: Fate  
  
Song By: Christina Aguilera  
  
  
  
Cory looked on at the mirror silently. Her original light blue eyes were covered by emerald green ones. Behing her, Cory's mother was talking so quickly no human could understand. Cory's mother, today like anyother day was fixing her hair to look the best out of the whole wide world. Brushing Cory's natural silver hair madly as she tried carfully not to mess up her nails. Cory couldn't say anything, that's why she never told her mother about how she felt or how see wanted to look like. She was only her mother's doll. To be played with and made into anything her mother wanted. She never felt like herself for once.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Everyday its as if I play a part  
  
Now I see If I were a mask I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
  
  
"ALL DONE CORINA DEAR!" shrieked Cory's mother with excitment as the last ribbon was in place. Cory winced as she mother slamed the door as she left. Cory look deeper in the mirror with a held back sob. She always looked so different she would never remember what she looked like before her her mother started the contiuous makeovers. But today as she looked deeply into the mirror she felt like she saw her self. Her true self. Her real self. To tell the truth, she wasn't. She was just staring at herself. What she has become. Tears welled up Cory's eyes as she saw the image of herself. The one she hated  
  
  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
  
Staring straight, back at me  
  
When will my reflection show who I am  
  
inside?  
  
'Why am I this way? Why can't I speak my mind? Mother never understands sign language, she never even tried. Maybe she wants to control me..oh, why can't I just tell her!' thought Cory in a frustrated tone. 'Its not fair. Why can't I talk like everyone else? My mother is takeing advantage of me. Hell she wouldn't care if I died on the spot.....'  
  
I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart  
  
and what I believe in  
  
But somehow I will show the world  
  
whats inside my heart  
  
and be loved for who I am.  
  
Cory looked up at the mirror again. Then looked to the side with a determined face. She walked into the bathroom which was connected to her room (Cory's mother is rich..so they have a big house). Her hand quickly turned on the sink water and washed her face figerously. She wanting to take this makeup off before she did anything else. Cory then ripped out the ribbons from her elegant hair and tried her best to make it look straight. She wanted desperatly to look the way she was before she was under the madness of her mother.  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
  
Staring straight, back at me  
  
Why is my reflection someone I  
  
don't know?  
  
Cory looked at her reflection again. Her face was paler than the tan as it was before. She smiled at her reflection and it smiled back at her happily. Maybe, just maybe there was a way she could be free. One way she could be happy, to be herself. And look herself at that matter. Cory ran over to the mirror in her room looking back to her door and then back to the mirror. Her deep pools of Prussian(sp?) Blue eyes looking at her reflection with a nod. 'No more pretending' she thought as she took a swift punch to the mirror breaking it into pieces that fell crackling to the floor.  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else, for all time  
  
When will my reflection show,  
  
who I am inside?  
  
Cory grabbed a piece with the hand without the bleeding knuckles. She actually didn't feel pain or screamed since she would never allow herself to and she couldn't. Carefully as if wanting everything to be perfect as used the finest tip of the now blade like mirror piece and cut a thin fine line from her wrist to like a couple of inches away. She didn't care or mind the fact that she would be dieing. She winced as the glass cut her but that was it. As Cory looked at the glass silently, she threw it across the wall to discard it. As the glass hit the wall. It turned into small red crystals that showed a bloody reflection of Cory when she fell to the ground, dead...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
YEAH! ^_^v that was like so cool. I can't believe I did it! YAHOO! Ok I'm done. hopfully that'll give you a harsh enough beginning! *evil laughter heard everywhere* You read no REVEIW! 


End file.
